FRUITS BASKET: LO QUE GUARDA MI CORAZÓN
by DeathPulsion
Summary: Aishonen YukiXKyo.Las dudas y maneras de escapar que tiene Yuki de lo que siente. Capitulo dos y tres final Listos. xD


**Fics de la Serie: Fruits Basket.**

**LO QUE GUARDA MI CORAZÓN **

**Capítulo 1**

**Por DeathPulsion**

….

Nunca creí que dejarías que las tontas palabras que salían de mi boca te atemorizaran. Creo que sabes mejor que yo, lo que hay dentro de mí, quizás porque es lo mismo que hay dentro de ti.

A veces trato de parecer distante, pero es por nuestro bien. Ya bastantes problemas causamos pareciendo normales, como para agregar el hecho de que me gustes.

Hasta Kagura me lo recordó aquel día, y tontamente traté de negarlo. Lo siento. Pero de todas formas corrí tras de ti. Lamento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser lo que necesitas, pero quizás es la edad y me estoy engañando y no es a mí a quien necesitas, sino que a ella, que siempre sonríe... que siempre nos alegra el día.

Sí, debo dejar de pensar en ti, porque no es justo que te crea mío cuando no lo eres. Ya bastante karma tienes como para agregar mis sentimientos. Prefiero que sigas mirándome con odio... Aunque muchas veces sé que no es más que incomodidad ante mi silencio y mis ojos tratando de ver tras sus ojos.

Aún ahora que estás frente a mí, en medio de la cena, noto que nunca tendré lo que anhelo. Así que me dejo llevar por las palabras de Shigure, mientras Tohru ríe tiernamente a sus tonterías. Y tú haces callar a Shigure por hablar cosas extrañas frente a Honda-san. Por primera vez, no intervengo, no porque no deba, sino porque no quiero. Además, sé que una palabra mía desviará tu atención que tienes en él, para depositarla en mí. Y ya no quiero escuchar tus palabras de enfado. Así que me quedo callado mirando mi plato con interés. Sin querer suspiro.

**/**_**Daisukito omou kara ne**__ Porque pienso en ti con cariño/_

**-¿Pasa algo, Yuki?—**Me pregunta Shigure. Me da ganas de gritar que me dejen en paz en mi miseria, pero sólo levanto mi vista y lo miro. A veces creo que él sabe lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza.

**-Nada.**—Respondo.

**-¿No estarás enfermo?—**Pregunta Honda-san tocando mi frente.

**-No. Nada de eso.—**Dije echándome hacia atrás mientras le doy una de mis sonrisas. Quizás si estoy enfermo, pero del alma.

**-¿No te gusta la comida?—**Pregunta nuevamente. Cómo podría creer eso.

**-Tu comida esta bien como siempre, Honda-san. Sólo estoy cansado**.—Dijo mirándola. Ella parece calmarse y devolverme una sonrisa.

**/**_**Itsumo imasugu ni aitai**__**Siempre tengo ganas de verte/**_

Te miro y noto que me ves, pero que miras hacia un lado al notar que te veo.

Terminamos la cena hablando de la escuela. Esta vez en Tohru quien nos habla de sus amigas y otras cosas. Así que vuelvo a sumirme en el silencio, que sólo interrumpo para contestar con monosílabos o pequeñas afirmaciones de cabeza o sólo para sonreír.

Cuando cada uno está en su cuarto, no puedo evitar salir al jardín. No quiero dormir y tampoco quiero estar en la casa. La idea de volver a la casa de los Souma, atraviesa mi mente; pero el tener que volver a ver a Akito, me convence de lo malo de la idea. Pero quizás estuviera mejor que aquí...

Camino hacia la base secreta, quizás allí tendré la paz que necesito y ya no tendré que preocuparme de estas tonterías que me matan en corazón.

_**/Mumuchi ni naru hodo sukiyo**__** Te amo tanto que pierdo las palabras/**_

Cuando llego me siento bajo un árbol mirando las plantas que he cultivado con ayuda de Honda-san. Me agrada cuando ella me acompaña y me ayuda, ya que siempre me cuenta de ti. Es la única manera de saber cosas que nunca sabré por mí mismo. A mí nunca me has sonreído, a ella sí. A ella le hablas de ti, a mí nunca me has contado nada. De alguna manera estamos iguales, siempre te he mantenido lejos. Dejo que creas que sigue siendo por la estupidez del gato y la rata. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia para mí.

Sabías que este huerto es para tratar de olvidarme de ti. Creo que reirías si lo supieras. Cierro mis ojos y respiro el aire fresco. Tú te sientes mal cuando llueve... Sabes, yo me siento mal cuando no estás cerca. Pero también sufro al verte. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Mis ojos se nublan un poco. Mi garganta esta algo apretada. Será que si estoy enfermo. Recuerdo la última vez que sucedió. Pero esta vez no está Hatsuharu para llevarme a casa, si me siento peor. Aún no entiendo como no puedo vencerme cuando peleamos, si eres más fuerte que yo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, rata?—**Preguntan a mi espalda. No me muevo. No hay necesidad, ya sé que eres tú. Quien más me llamaría rata en este lugar.

**-Eso no te importa, gato.—**Contesto cerrando nuevamente mis ojos y tratando de parecer normal. Aunque sienta mi pecho extraño. Debí traer mi abrigo conmigo, pero no había pensado que el frío sería más intenso.

_**/Yasashi sa doushitara mieruno**__**¿Qué tengo que hacer para ver tu amabilidad/**_

Pronto será invierno y nevará. Será bello ver el rostro de Honda-san. Ella siempre se alegra cuando hay nieve, y me alegra el alma.

Siento una mano en mi frente. Rápidamente abro mis ojos y te quedo viendo con curiosidad. No te aparto, tampoco hablo. Estás tan cerca. Nunca lo habías estado, más que cuando peleamos. Tu mano se siente cálida.

**-Ya estás enfermo. ¿Es eso lo que buscabas, rata?—**Dijo quitando la mano y mirándome de forma fija.

**-Déjame en paz. Lo que pase conmigo no debe importante.—**Digo parándome y caminando hacia el pequeño huerto. _**"No ves que eres tú quien me tiene enfermo".**_

**-Lo sé. Pero Honda-san te vio salir y me dijo que viniera a buscarte. Y ya sabes... no quiero que se ponga histérica... —**Empezó a decir.

**-Sólo estaba tomando una decisión. Sólo eso...** —Dije mientras me inclinaba a ver las plantas de fresas, tratando de no pensar en que estabas tan cerca. Algo tenía que hacer para que el frío no las afectara. Quizás mañana haría algo con relación a ello.

**-¿Y se puede saber de que se trata tu decisión?—**Preguntó. Lo miré extrañado, pero no me vio. Estaba de espaldas, pero noté que estaba con su pose de chico malo. Sonreí. _**"Estás preocupado, por mí..."**_

**-Creo que ya es hora de volver a la casa de los Souma.—**Dije más para ver su reacción. Sabía muy bien que no volvería allí mientras Akito estuviera. Pero no pude evitar decirlo. Quería ver su rostro y saber si le importaba aunque fuera un poco. Sólo un poco... una pequeña esperanza a la cual sostenerme con todas las fuerzas...

Se volteó a verme con rapidez con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Bajé la mirada y me paré nuevamente. Elevé el rostro y miré el cielo estrellado sobre mí. No pude evitar toser un poco. Era mejor volver a casa, antes que empeorara más.

Caminé hacia el sendero. Cuando pasé junto a él, su mano me detuvo tomando mi brazo derecho. No quise mirarlo, no tenía fuerzas para ocultar lo que podrían revelar mis ojos.

**-¿Por qué?—**Preguntó.

"**Si te sigo viendo, no podré evitar..."**

**-Es asunto mío, Kyo.—**Respondí.

**-Allí está Akito**.—Dijo, como si me a mí se me hubiera olvidado.

**-Lo sé.—**Respondí.

**-Él terminará matándote...** —Susurró.

Lo miré y noté que tenía la cabeza gacha. Así que no podía ver sus ojos y no podía saber que era lo que pensaba.

**-Quizás si vuelvo, dejará es paz definitivamente a Honda-san y a...** —No terminé la oración. Había estado a punto de decirle que me preocupaba de él. – **Además no quiero ocasionarle más problemas a Shigure por estar aquí. Tarde o temprano, Akito tomará represalias contra él y ya me cansé de causarle problemas a la gente.**

_**/Dakishimete motto tsuyoku**__**Por favor, abrázame fuerte/**_

**-Cuando dejarás de decir, tonterías.—**Dijo mirándome con fijeza y apretando mi brazo con un poco más de fuerza.—**Dijiste que estabas cansado de huir, ¿por qué lo haces ahora?—**Me preguntó. Sería que él sabía. Tosí nuevamente. Él frío aumentaba. Me encogí un poco. Maldito dolor. Era un mal momento para empezar a sentirme mal.

**-¿De qué crees que huyo?—**Pregunté apenas.

**-Volvamos a casa. Ya estás mal y no quiero que Honda-san se preocupe ni que el tonto de Haru me ande echando la culpa de que su querido Yuki está enfermo.**

Lo miré sin entender, hasta que noté que me arrastraba a casa. ¿Por qué? Era la única palabra que cruzaba mi cabeza, mientras mi cuerpo trataba de tranquilizarse. No era bueno enfermar ahora que estaba a pasos de saber algo importante. Cuando entramos a casa, nos encontramos con Shigure en el pórtico.

**-Ya llegan. Que bien... **—Dijo sonriendo.

**-No tan bien. Éste ya está enfermo, nuevamente.—**Dijo Kyo soltándome y dejándome frente a Shigure, quien me miró fijamente.

**-Si sigues descuidándote así, recaerás... Y ya sabes lo mal que te sentías con el asma cuando pequeño.—**Dijo mientras sus ojos seguían mirándome como buscando respuestas.

**-Eso ya no me importa**.—Dije entrando en casa y caminando hacia la escalera.- **Ojalá me muriese de una vez.—**Murmuré. Quizás debí pedirle a Hatori que me borrará la memoria. Quizás sea bueno olvidarse del gato y del dolor que me provoca cada vez que me mira con odio.

Subo las escaleras con la mayor rapidez que me permite mi cuerpo. Junto a la puerta de mi cuarto me encuentro con Honda-san, que me mira con preocupación.

**-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.—**Dije sin darle tiempo a decir algo, entrando a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Camino los metros que me separan de mi cama y me dejo caer en ella. Trato de controlar mi respiración, pero tengo un frío que me cala hasta los huesos. Pero es un frío diferente, es como si tuviera el corazón cubierto de hielo y cada latido se llevara un poco de mi vida. Y el no poder respirar bien, no me ayudaba en nada a sentirme mejor. Traté de dormir, así que sin quitarme la ropa, me metí bajo las cobijas. Tratando de recuperar el calor que parecía haber perdido para siempre, mientras trataba de respirar.

Pasó una hora antes que escuchara el ruido de mi puerta corredera abriéndose. Imagine a Honda-san, pero no era ella. Por lo menos no parecía serlo. Los pasos siguieron hasta mi cama. Lego sentí que se sentaban en ella. No pude evitar apretar las sábanas con mis manos. Ya no quería seguir haciendo que se preocuparan por mí.

**-Yuki.**

Abrí mis ojos y volteé un poco. En medio de la oscuridad no podía distinguirlo, pero era la voz de Hatori.

**-¿Hatori**?—Pregunté. Debían ser las 3 de la mañana. ¿Qué hacía Hatori aquí?

**-Sí.** – Dijo prendiendo la luz y dejándome verlo. Estaba con su delantal blanco mirándome con preocupación. Traté de parecer normal, pero paso su mano por mi rostro.— **Veo que no tienes ningún interés por cuidarte**.—Dijo sacando su estetoscopio de su maletín.

**-Estoy cansado.—**Dije mientras el escuchaba mi pecho. Me miró con inquietud.

**-Estás hablando como Akito. Tienes el mismo brillo de sus ojos cuando está desesperado.—**Dijo mientras preparaba una jeringa. Miré hacia la puerta cerrada. Esperaba que nadie estuviera tras ella.

**-Hatori...**

**-Sí.—**Dijo mientras me inyectaba.

**-Yo quiero olvidar... —**Dije bajando la vista.—**Ya no quiero sentir esto.—**Dije.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar?—**Preguntó mientras dejaba algunas anotaciones en una hoja junto a los acostumbrados medicamentos que tomaba de pequeño.

Me acerqué a él y murmuré parte de mis penas a su oído. Cuando terminé se me quedó viendo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Yo apenas podía mantener los míos abiertos.

**-¿Crees que esa es la solución?—**Preguntó mientras me arropaba.

**-Es lo único que se me ocurre... —**Dije ocultándome entre las cobijas. Él apagó la luz.

**-Piénsalo un poco más, y si es lo que necesitas, te haré olvidar lo que sientes por él. **– Dijo saliendo del cuarto. Fue lo último que recuerdo de esa noche.

Fue muy extraño. Soñé con muchas cosas. Con mi tiempo de niñez y Akito; con Hatsuharu y su manera de decirles a todos que era su primer amor; con Kagura pidiéndome que vaya tras Kyo en medio de la lluvia, con Honda-san sonriéndome alegremente; con Momiji tratando de parecer alegre ocultando la tristeza de su corazón. Sería que todos los Souma estabamos destinados a tener una maldita vida.

**LO QUE GUARDA MI CORAZÓN **

**Capítulo 2**

**Por DarkAngelicus**

….

"_Quiero borrarte de mi mente_

_Y perderme entre las nubes._

_Quiero volver a ser quien fui antes_

_Ése a quien odiabas,_

_Y no mirabas..."_

Desperté sintiendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo aumentado el triple. Abrí mis ojos y noté que Shigure estaba sentado al borde de mi cama contemplándome con tranquilidad.

**-Ayame quería venir a verte, pero le dije que te preguntaría primero**.—Dijo. Me senté en la cama y miré a través de la ventana. El día parecía estar soleado y tranquilo.

**-No quiero que venga, no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra su efusividad.—**Dije cerrando los ojos.

**-Entiendo... Hatori me dijo... que tenías que reposar unos días, así que ya envié un justificativo a la escuela con los chicos. **

**-Gracias.**—Dije sin moverme.

**-Yuki... –** Volteé mi rostro hacia él. **– En verdad quieres volver a la casa de los Souma.—**Comprendí que Kyo le había dicho de nuestra conversación.

**-No quiero seguir ocasionando problemas.—**Dije mirando mis manos.

**-Sabes muy bien que para mí no eres un problema, además Akito me dio autorización de tenerte aquí**.—Dijo mirando por la ventana.—¿**No será que estás huyendo, Yuki?**

**-¿Huir de qué?—**Pregunté mientras me recostaba de nuevo.

**-De lo que sientes.—**Dijo con seriedad.

**-Sólo trato de que las cosas vuelvan a su sitio.—**Dije cerrando los ojos.

**-Kyo está muy preocupado, aunque lo niegue. No le agrada la idea de que vuelvas con Akito.**

**-No me interesa lo que piense ese gato.—**Dije mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente.

**-¿Estás seguro de eso?—**Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

**-Lo estoy.—**Contesté con mi tono común. Hasta me sorprendí de parecer tan seguro.

Shigure se fue sin decir nada más. De seguro no había nadie más en casa que nosotros dos. Y quizás era mejor. Necesitaba pensar. No quería estar en cama, pero tampoco podía salir de casa. Me senté en la cama. Un mareo hizo que llevara mis manos a mi cabeza. Diablos, sí que me sentía mal. Ya ni me acordaba lo que era sentirse así, desde la última vez de la carrera.

"_Quisiera ser ése que se perdía_

_Dentro de la oscuridad que nos vio nacer_

_Ése que no sentía más que morir_

_En su interior"_

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina. Necesitaba comer algo, esperaba que Honda-san hubiera dejado algo para comer. Sonreí al notar que sobre la mesa había una nota, dando indicaciones sobre la comida para mí. Esa chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, _**"si ella estaría mejor contigo, que yo"...**_

**-Veo que estás de pie.—**Dijo Shigure a mis espaldas. No volteé.

**-¿Ya comiste?—**Pregunté para desviar su atención de mí.

**-Sí. –** Contestó.—**Recuerda que debes descansar, y no es bueno que te pasees por la casa, está algo frío.—**Dijo con un desacostumbrado tono serio.

**-Lo sé. Sólo quería comer.—**Dije mientras ponía a calentar agua, que era lo único que podía hacer bien, ya que cuando vivíamos los dos solos, sólo comíamos comida quemada.

**-Yuki...** —Volteé a verlo, parecía demasiado serio.

**-¿Qué?—**Pregunté.

**-Saldré un momento...** —Dijo saliendo de la cocina

Me preparé un té y me llevé algo de comida a la mesa. Me cubrí con la manta y comí en silencio. No podía evitar recorrer la mesa con la vista y recordar el pasado. ¿Si olvidaba a Kyo, olvidaría también eso? ¿Podría Hatori sólo hacerme olvidar el sentimiento? ¿Aseguraría eso, que no volviera a suceder? Afirmé mis codos en la mesa, y puse mi rostro entre mis manos. Odiaba sentirme cansado, como adormilado. Malditas píldoras, siempre me hacían eso de pequeño... mi cuerpo se sentía pesado... ya casi no podía tener los ojos abiertos...

"_Quisiera ser, por un leve segundo,_

_Libre de las ataduras de tus ojos_

_Libre de los llamados de tu corazón_

_Y refugiarme tras mis ojos cerrados_

_Fuera del alcance de tus imágenes..."_

**-¿Yuki?... —**Preguntó la pelicastaña al notar a alguien dormir en medio de la oscuridad del comedor, cubierto apenas por la manta.

**-Está dormido... —**Dijo de mala gana el pelinaranja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

**-Le dije que no se paseara por la casa, pero no parece querer mejorarse.—**Dijo el dueño de casa, mirando con algo de tristeza al chico de ojos violeta.

**-Lo llevaré a su dormitorio.—**Dijo el chico de cabello blanco y negro. Se había enterado en la escuela de que estaba algo enfermo, y junto a Momiji habían decidido ir de visita, para verlo.

**-Gracias, Hatsuharu.—**Dijo Shigure, mirando de reojo a Kyo.

Momiji pasó su mano por la frente del pelivioleta y sonrío.

**-No tiene fiebre, pero parece estar algo frío**.—Dijo ayudando a Haru a poner al chico dormido entre sus brazos.

**-No lo vayas a dejar caer por las escaleras.—**Digo el gato sin mirar la escena. Haru sonrío.

**-Porque no lo llevas tú, y te aseguras que llegue a salvo.—**Respondió, mirando fijamente al pelinaranja.

**-Deja de decir tonterías. Además tú te ofreciste.—**Dijo el neko saliendo de la habitación.

"_Donde mi corazón no pueda traicionarme más_

_Donde ya no impongas tus palabras sobre las mías_

_Donde ya no haya dolor para mi cansado cuerpo_

_Donde no pueda ser lo que soy ahora, sin ti"_

Después de unos 5 minutos, Yuki se encontraba dormido en su cama. Ni cuenta se había dado del pequeño viaje en los brazos de Haru.

**-Le prepararé una sopa. Creo que debería comer algo, ya que es tarde...** —Dijo Tohru.

**-Es buena idea, Honda-san. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato esperando a que despierte.—**Dijo el chico de cabello blanco, sin quitar sus ojos del rostro dormido.

La chica salió con rapidez. Desde la puerta el chico conejo miraba con algo de tristeza al durmiente.

**-He escuchado lo que le ha contado Hatori a Shigure, hoy que estuvo en casa**.—Dijo el chico. Hatsuharu lo miró con seriedad, el también había escuchado la conversación a escondidas, cuando se entero que se trataba del chico violeta.

**-¿Crees que sea verdad que quiere olvidar?—**Preguntó Haru, mientras pasaba su mano por la frente del príncipe, quitando algunos mechones.

**-No lo sé. Pero el que la gente te olvide, no es agradable**.—Dijo el pequeño, quizás recordando a su propia madre y su decisión de no saber nada de él. Haru sonrió con tristeza.

**-Yuki parece muy fuerte, es por lo que nunca se sospecharía que está muriendo por dentro.—**Susurró Haru, al notar que el durmiente parecía volver de su sueño.

**- Pero ¿que será lo que quiere olvidar?—**Murmuró Hatsuharu.

"_No entenderás nunca lo que pasó por mi cabeza_

_Y por entre mis manos clamantes de un abrazo_

_Seguiré siendo el mismo, frente a ti y los demás_

_Nadie sabrá que me has roto el corazón_

_Y que parte de mí ha muerto para olvidarlo"_

**-¿Haru?—**Pregunté al notar unos ojos observándome, para luego ver que no sólo estaba él.

**-¡Yuki! ¡Que bien que despertaste!—**Dijo Momiji con alegría mientras se me tiraba encima.

**-Veo que han venido de visita.—**Dije.

**-Hemos venido a verte, ya que nos enteramos que estabas enfermo.—**Dijo el conejo abrazándome. Me agradaba el que lo hiciera, de alguna manera cada vez que lo veía, creía verme a mí mismo cuando pequeño. Pero aún así podría jurar que él era mil veces más fuerte que yo.

**-Sólo es un resfriado.—**Dije, pasando mi mano por sus rubios cabellos.

**-De todas formas, tenemos que asegurarnos que estés bien y de que ese gato no está por aquí molestándote**.—Dijo Hatsuharu con seriedad. No pude evitar sonreír. Siempre tan preocupado de mí, como quisiera poder dirigir lo que siento hacia ti. Pero el destino es así, y mi voluntad no domina a mi corazón.

**-No digas eso. Además ni lo he visto.** – Dije.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, seguía lloviendo. Él debe sentirse tan mal como yo, no le agradan los días así. Tu cuerpo se reciente. _**"La maldición que cargas, es más terrible de la que cargo yo, y aún así pareces más fuerte que yo, aún cuando nunca me has podido vencer."**_

**-¿Yuki?—**Pregunta Haru mirándome de cerca. Volteo hacia él y trato de sonreír, pero no me sale. Así que dirijo la atención al chico rubio, que aún se mantiene entre mis brazos.

**-Momiji... dime... ¿ya se enteró Akito de que estoy enfermo?—**No sé porque diablos pregunto aquello... quizás solo para desviar mi atención a algo más.

**-Sí. Hatori le dijo... por cierto tenía ganas de venir, pero el clima no le sienta bien y ha estado algo débil estos días... —**Explicó el rubio.

**-Es mejor así... verlo no te haría nada bien.—**Dijo Haru mirándome fijamente.

**-Ayame dijo que vendría... pero que esperaría que estuvieras mejor, antes...** – Dijo riendo Momiji.

**-Si lo ves, dile que venga.—**Le dije al rubio. Haru me miró sorprendido.—**Necesito distracción y con lo bueno para hablar que es... quizás logre desviar mi atención del resfriado...**

**-Lo haré...**

**-Y de paso, le pueden pedir a Hatori que venga a verme.—**Dije.

Haru me miró con tristeza. Momiji me abrazó con fuerza. ¿Acaso lo saben? No... Haroti no se los diría. Sonrío tratando de parecer él de siempre.

**-¡Yuki! Ya estás despierto**.—Dijo Honda-san apareciendo con una bandeja.**—Te traje una sopa, para que te mejores.—**Dice mientras sonríe y me acerca la comida.

**-Gracias, Honda-san.—**Momiji me suelta y se va hacia la puerta. Haru se mantiene sentado en la cama, mirándome, como si esperara algo.

**-¿Necesitas algo más, Yuki?—**Pregunta.

**-No, gracias, Honda-san**. – Dije.

**-Entonces me retiro, en un rato vengo por la bandeja.—**Dice saliendo mientras sonríe como siempre.

_Detrás de mis ojos ya no habrá nada_

_Ya que no habrá nada que ver_

_Los recuerdos se irán junto con las hojas_

_Cuando llegué el otoño..._

_Y cuando llegué el invierno,_

_El frío lo cubrirá todo nuevamente_

Cuando la casa se quedó en silencio, y sólo se escuchaba el viento, la lluvia y el crujir de los árboles... me dediqué a rememorar todos los momentos desde que vivíamos juntos. En verdad, no todo fue dolor, más cuando empecé a apreciar los momentos que compartíamos los tres. Sí, los tres, ya que tú y yo sólo hemos estado solos un par de veces. Y siempre peleándonos. Si no estuviéramos malditos, ¿me querrías?... si no fuéramos lo que somos ahora, ¿me mirarías con dulzura?

De nada sirve pensar en lo que nunca podrá ser. Somos los que somos y no podremos evitarlo. Además, soy sólo yo el tonto que siente esto y sufre. Sería demasiado que sintieras siquiera un poco de cariño por mí.

Para que engañarme. Nunca podré obtener si quiera una caricia de ti.

Me siento en la cama con algo de dificultad, estar en cama, me ha debilitado. Pero el dormir no es mi refugio. Estoy demasiado despierto. Llevo mi mano a mi pecho y siento al traicionero que me llevó a sentir esto. Maldito corazón, de un maldito chico... envuelto en un destino que nunca quiso tener.

Con un impulso me pongo de pie. No quiero estar aquí. Siento que estas cuatro paredes me encierran, me asfixian.

**-¿Debo salir de aquí?—**Murmuró.

Me pongo mi abrigo con algo de dificultad y salgo de mi cuarto apoyándome de las paredes. La oscuridad es profunda, pero mis pasos son seguros. Conozco la casa a la perfección. Bajo las escaleras lentamente y en silencio.

_Seré hielo, Yuki en medio del cielo_

_Y ya nadie podrá alcanzarme..._

_Me perderé en medio de las nubes,_

_Tras los cielos_

_De un futuro que no tuvo pasado..._

Cuando llego al primer piso, camino hacia la puerta corredera. La abro lentamente.

**-¿Adónde vas?—**Pregunta una voz a mis espaldas. La reconozco desde el inicio, lo que hace que mi corazón lata más aprisa.

**-Me estoy asfixiando aquí dentro**.—Digo en voz baja, y abro un poco más la puerta. El viento se filtra un poco y da en mi rostro. El frío me sienta bien, el aire llena mis pulmones. Pero todo bien tiene un mal.

**-Afuera está lloviendo**.—Dices. Noto que tu voz está apagada, como esa noche... era como ahora... recuerdas... no giró a verte. Prefiero morirme de una vez.—**Yuki... afuera hace frío.—**dices. ¿Mi nombre? ¿Has dicho mi nombre? No puedo evitar voltear a verte. Estas sentado en la mesa, arropado con la manta. Tus ojos estás mirándome.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, abajo?—**Preguntó, mientras cierro la puerta, y apoyo mi cuerpo en ella.

**-Yo... no podía dormir.—**Dices.

Siento una pesadez, y mis piernas ya no me resisten. Dejo resbalar mi cuerpo y me siento en el suelo.

**-Sí que estas mal...** —Dices con un tono algo burlón.

**-Pero ni aún así me podrías ganar.—**Digo, mirándote como siempre que peleamos.

**-Eso lo dudo, pero no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, rata... —**Dice mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Yo tampoco.—**Murmuro, mientras trato de ponerme de pie. Debo escapar antes que diga alguna cosa que no debo decir.

**-¿Qué haces? ¿Aún quieres salir en ese estado?- **Dices mirándome nuevamente, con una mirada extraña.

**-Eso no te importa.**

**-Eres un baka. —**Dices poniéndote de pie y caminando hacia mí. Yo ya estoy a medio parar. Trato de dar un paso, pero el piso se mueve bajo mis pies y caigo hacia delante. No llego a tocar el suelo, ya que me sostienes**.—En verdad, eres un baka.—**Vuelves a repetir, mientras nos sentamos en el suelo. Pareces no tener más fuerza que yo. Nos quedamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos en medio de la semioscuridad. No puedo evitar sonreír. Tu también lo haces.

**-Creo que no es un buen día**.—Digo.

"**Quizás es el mejor día que tenga, estás tan cerca, y me sonreíste... tus labios pronunciaron mi nombre... es un buen día, lastima que lo olvidaré."** No puedo evitar bajar la mirada y cerrar las manos.

**-¿Por qué?—**Me preguntas de pronto. Te miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y espanto.

**-¿Por qué, Qué?—**Pregunto a mi vez, tratando de recobrar mi pose de indiferencia.

**-¿Por qué...—**Callas, pareces pensar**.—¿De qué estás huyendo?—**Preguntas sin mirarme.

**-De un sentimiento...—**Contesto sin proponérmelo**.—De algo que no puede ser, y como no puede ser me hace sufrir...—**Digo por último. Bajo la mirada y me sorprendo de lo baka que soy.

**-¿Un sentimiento?—**Preguntas confundido. Cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar. Yuki Souma compartiendo sus problemas y más encima, con su supuesto mayor enemigo. Tenía que ser una mala jugada del destino.

**-Pero eso ya no importa.** – Kyo me mira**. – Ya tengo la solución.—**Mi voz volvió a ser la fría de siempre.

**-¿Solución?—**Preguntas.

**-Hatori.**—Digo mientras me pongo de pie, juntando todas mis fuerzas, y dando un par de pasos hacia la escalera.

**-¿Hatori? Pero que tiene que...—**Callas. Pareces entenderlo al fin.**—Ya entiendo...**

**-Me voy a dormir.—**Digo mientras empiezo a subir lentamente las escaleras.

Te lo he dicho... a medias... pero te he dicho parte de lo que me prometí nunca decir, y menos a ti. Pero es mi corazón, mi irracionalidad, la que parecía aferrarse a la última esperanza.

_Y nos veremos a los ojos,_

_Y no pasará nada, ya que estaré a salvo..._

_De un amor que me dejó sin manos._

**LO QUE GUARDA MI CORAZÓN **

**Capítulo 3**

**Por DarkAngelicus**

_Mine immaculate dream made breath and skin I've been waiting for you_

_Signed with a home tattoo happy birthday to you was created for you_

Al día siguiente, sólo Honda-san asistió a la escuela. La lluvia continuaba y parecía cobrar fuerzas. El destino parecía enfrentarme a mi mayor temor, a tenerte frente a mí, más tiempo del que podía aguantar sin doblegarme.

Shigure parecía más serio de lo común, no había dicho ninguna cosa ridícula.

Aún sintiéndonos mal, desayunamos los cuatro juntos en el comedor. Kyo parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Honda san parecía nerviosa. Yo también lo estaría en su lugar. Cualquiera notaria a primera vista que algo malo estaba pasando.

**-Yuki.—**Dice Shigure llamando mi atención. Volteo mi rostro a él. Sus ojos negros me miran fijamente.- **Hatori llamó y me dijo que vendría por ti al medio día.—**Su voz suena amarga y triste.

**-Gracias, Shigure**.—Respondí sonriéndole como siempre. Noto que me miras _**"Piensas que soy un cobarde, Kyo... Pues lo soy... Pero si supieras de qué huyo... ¿Acaso no lo harías tú también en mi lugar?"**_

**-Yuki, ¿te encuentras bien?—**Pregunta Honda-san con preocupación.

**-No te preocupes. Sólo será una revisión. Después me sentiré mejor.—**Dije con mi típica sonrisa tranquilizadora en mis labios, aunque mi corazón me doliera más de lo acostumbrado.

_Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams_

_Can't I belive you're taking my heart too pieces_

Dejaste caer tus palillos, mientras tu vista estaba en tu plato de comida. Honda-san y Shigure te miraron. En menos de cinco horas, ya no tendría porque sufrir. Ya no volvería a ablandárseme el corazón.

No dije nada, sabía que una sola de mis palabras te haría soltar las mil preguntas que te confundían y no podía permitírmelo.

**-¿Kyo?—**Preguntó Honda-san.

**-¡No me pasa nada!—**Respondiste con rudeza. Pude notar que Shigure te observa con interés. _**"De qué tanto habrán hablado ustedes dos". **_Pierdo mi vista en un punto "interesante" de la pared. Honda-san no pregunta más.

**-Gracias por la comida.—**Digo poniéndome de pie.

**-Yuki...**

**-Voy a descansar un poco... —**Digo alejándome.

_Oh, it'll take a little time might take a little crime to come undone now_

_We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside_

_Hey child stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry_

Al ver alejarse a Yuki, Tohru vuelve a poner su atención en el pelinaranjo. Pero éste aún no levanta la vista de su plato.

**-Rata... —**Murmura Kyo.

**-¿Pasa algo, Kyo?—**Pregunta Shigure.

**-Yo...** —No termina de hablar. Se levanta y se va a su cuarto, donde se recuesta sin dormir. Hay algo que lo molesta, pero aún no sabe que es. Sólo que el chico de cabello violeta tiene que ver con ello y mucho.

Mientras en el comedor, Shigure trata de cambiarle la cara al ambiente, contándole banalidades a la chica, que no puede dejar de estar nerviosa, como si su corazón la alertase de que algo estaba por cambiar.

Al mediodía, aparece el sobrio automóvil del médico de la familia. Se baja con calma, mientras enciende un cigarrillo. Aún duda si lo que hará está bien, pero no puede negarle nada al chico de los ojos violetas, más cuando es para recuperar la calma de su agotado cuerpo. Sonríe al notar que Shigure lo observa desde la entrada, con su cuerpo apoyado en uno de los pilares, y con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos. Aún a su amigo, que parece no molestarlo nada, lo entristecen las palabras del chico violeta.

No dicen nada, no hay porqué. A los minutos baja Yuki envuelto en su abrigo.

**-Ya estoy listo.** – Dice pasando junto a Shigure, quien lo detiene poniendo la mano en su hombro.

**-Estás seguro.—**Pregunta. El pelivioleta afirma, sin mirarlo, ya que no quiere dudar más.

Desde el segundo piso de la casa, Kyo observa al chico abrir la puerta del automóvil. Yuki eleva sus ojos hacia la ventana, y se sorprende al verlo. Pero desvía rápidamente sus ojos y se sienta junto a Hatori que ya enciende el motor. En medio de la fina lluvia, el automóvil se aleja, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

_**¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar? ¿De qué sentimiento me hablabas? Volverá a ser todo como antes. Ya me había acostumbrado a que nos lleváramos mejor... será eso? No quieres que nos llevemos bien. Tendré que ver yo, con eso que quieres tanto olvidar. Dime, Yuki... es a mí a quien quieres olvidar. Y si fuera eso, ¿por qué me preocupo tanto? ¿Por qué me molesta la idea? ¡Diablos! ¿Qué está pasando?**_

_**Who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone**_

_**Who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone**_

La tarde estaba silenciosa. La lluvia seguía llenando el lugar de un ambiente triste. El lodo en todos lados no ayudaba que las cosas se vieran mejor, y eso que aún no era invierno. Pero parecía serlo, y no hablo sólo de la atmósfera, sino de lo que estaba pasando dentro de casa. No he podido escribir ni una maldita línea de mi nuevo libro. No puedo hablar de amor cuando veo que todo se destruye frente a mis ojos.

Sabía que la maldición terminaría arruinándonos la vida; pero que el amor, lo hiciera también, era algo que no había previsto. Es irónico, cuando se supone que sé de ello.

No tenía la libertad de acercarme a Kyo y contarle abiertamente lo que estaba pasando. No tenía ese derecho. Pero tampoco me podía quedar tranquilo_**. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...**_

El sonido de un automóvil me saca de mi ensimismamiento, y saliendo de mi estudio camino hacia la entrada. El primero en entrar es Yuki, seguido de Hatori y Ayame. Ver a Aya me sorprende, pero puedo notar algo de frialdad en sus ojos, pero aún así al verme, me saluda con la jovialidad de siempre. Hatori me mira como si quisiera decirme algo más que el **Buenas Noches** que cruza sus labios, pero no dice nada.

Yuki sube las escaleras, diciendo que va a cambiarse de ropa. Trato de ver sus ojos, pero en todo momento parece esquivarme. Será que ya no es el mismo, sino que él de antes. El chico frío y distante de antes.

_**Words playing me deja-vu like a radio tune I swear I've heard before**_

_**Chills is it something real or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers**_

Subo las escaleras. Me alegra saber que Hatori dice que estoy mejor de mi resfriado y que en un día podré volver a la escuela. Aún no sé como llegué a descuidarme tanto.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, Kyo se cruza en mi camino. Trato de esquivarlo, pero se mueve otra vez, negándome el paso.

**-¿No me digas que quieres pelear?—**Le pregunto mirándolo con fijeza, notando que su aspecto no ha mejorado en nada desde la última vez que lo vi y que apenas parece tener fuerzas para estar de pie.

**-¿Es lo que quieres?—**Me pregunta.

**-Déjame pasar..**. —Ordeno con frialdad.

**-Así que es verdad**.—Dice.

**-¿Verdad?—**No puedo evitar preguntar. Él me mira como buscando algo dentro de mí. No sé por qué, pero me incomoda. Desvío la vista y lo quito de mi camino con algo de brusquedad. Él se apoya en la pared con torpeza. **– Déjame en paz, gato estúpido.—**Digo entrando en mi cuarto y cerrando con fuerza la puerta corredera. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que andar molestándome?

_**Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams**_

_**Can't I believe you're taking my heart to pieces**_

_**Lost in a snow filled sky we'll make it alright to come undone now**_

**-Déjalo**.—Dijo una voz a las espaldas del gato.

**-Pero...**

**-No recuerda su decisión de olvidar.—**Agregó Ayame mirando con fijeza al pelinaranjo.—**Ha vuelto a ser él de antes. Su corazón está tan frío, como el hielo. Es triste, porque todo lo que había logrado con él, se ha perdido.**

Kyo miró al albino que miraba la puerta de Yuki con un dejo de tristeza.

"_**Todo se ha perdido"**_—Repitió en su cabeza.

**-¿Qué era lo que quería olvidar?—**Preguntó Kyo, con la voz algo agotada.

**-De nada sirve, que lo sepas ahora**.—Dijo Ayame, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras.

**-¿Tiene que ver conmigo?—**Se apuró a preguntar nuevamente el pelinaranja. El chico de cabellera larga, lo mira de soslayo y sonrío.

**-Más bien tenía que ver con su corazón... Aunque me gustaría pensar que lo que fue, volverá a ser...** – Y diciendo eso, se fue, dejando al chico gato sumido en más dudas.

_**We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside**_

_**Hey child stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry**_

Pasaron los días, y todo parecía igual. Yuki seguía tan amable con Honda-san como siempre; aunque la chica había notado que la relación con el pelinaranja se había estropeado nuevamente. Pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que Hatori y sus habilidades tuvieran que ver con ello. Aunque notaba que Yuki parecía no recordar algunas cosas, más cuando le habló del viaje a las aguas termales que habían hecho con Momiji... o la noche del año nuevo cuando habían esperado el amanecer los tres juntos en el techo. Pero pensaba que se debía al cansancio del pelivioleta, que venía saliendo de un fuerte resfriado.

Los días habían mejorado un poco, pero la apariencia desganada en el chico gato seguía. Como si la duda lo carcomiera. Se mantenía alejado, mirando a ratos al pelivioleta, tratando de ver tras su pose de indiferencia.

Aquella tarde, Hatsuharu fue de visita, accidentalmente se había enterado de los pormenores de la visita de Yuki a Hatori días antes. Y no podía controlar la mezcla de emociones dentro de él. Ahora entendía por qué la mirada triste del chico... y le dolía saber que, aunque ese amor no se dirigiera a él, Yuki lo había desechado. Más rabia sentía al saber que Kyo no había sabido hacer feliz a su primer amor. Aunque no valiera la pena, tenía pensado gritarle en la cara, lo maldito que había sido, aunque con ello pusiera en evidencia a Yuki.

_**Who do you need? who do you love? when you come undone?**_

_**Who do you need? who do you love? when you come undone?**_

Cuando llegó frente a la casa, notó que Kyo estaba en el tejado, como siempre que había un poco de sol. Sin decir nada, subió al techo y se dejó caer sentado junto al pelinaranja. No sabía como empezar a gritarle cosas, y si ello, mejoraría en algo, el vacío que tenía dentro de sí. Kyo lo miró confundido. Aún no se sentía bien del todo y no tenía ganas de tener problemas, y menos con Black Haru.

**-¿Qué quieres?—**Preguntó mientras se recostaba de medio lado, dándole la espalda a Haru.

**-Eres un estúpido.—**Soltó Haru con tristeza en la voz. Kyo volteó a mirarlo.

**-No estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo.—**Dijo sentándose.

**-Eres un baka...—**Dijo Haru clavando sus ojos negros en el chico.

**-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?**

**-Él te quería... cosa que yo nunca logré que sintiera por mí... eres un estúpido...**

**-¿Él? ¿Quién?** –Preguntó Kyo agarrando de las solapas del abrigo a Haru ya cabreado de las palabras sin sentido**.—¿hablas de Yuki? ¿Hablas de él, verdad?**

**-Dejaste que sufriera por tu culpa...**

Kyo recuerda fugazmente la conversación con el pelivioleta, el día que se lo encontró en medio de la oscuridad.

_**-"¿Por qué...?¿De qué estás huyendo?**_

_-__**De un sentimiento... De algo que no puede ser, y como no puede ser, me hace sufrir..."**_

**-Deja de decir eso...** – Dijo soltándolo con brusquedad, y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.—**Yo no sabía... además siempre ha dicho que no me soporta... ¿cómo diablos querías que lo supiera? Siempre nos hemos odiado...**

Haru soltó una carcajada. Kyo lo miró con furia y confusión.

**-¿Odiarse? Dime Kyo, ¿odias a Yuki? **

El chico gato se quedó callado. Era la maldita pregunta que lo había seguido desde que vio subirse al automóvil a Yuki, aquel día. Sólo sabía que notar esa frialdad en los ojos violetas, le causaba una angustia y un dolor en el pecho. ¿Sería que él también quería a Yuki? ¡No! No podía ser... ¿sería que sus ganas de vencerlo, eran sólo la manera de mantener la atención del chico rata?

**-Aunque tuvieras razón... —**Dijo mirando el cielo sobre él.—**Ya es tarde, ¿No lo crees?—**Dijo mirando al chico de cabellera blanca.

**-Así que lo confiesas.—**Agregó Haru con tristeza**.—Sí, ya es tarde. Y tratar de decirle algo, sólo es ganarse un golpe certero que te mandaría a volar.—**Dijo el chico buey poniéndose de pie. **– Se supone que tendría que sentirme mejor, ahora que te lo dije... pero sabes... hubiera preferido no decirte nada, ya que él que sufrirá ahora serás tú...**

Kyo no miró a Haru cuando se fue. Pero las palabras de Ayame cobraban nuevos significados, ahora que estaba seguro de las causas de Yuki. No sabía que sentir. El chico rata, el bendecido entre los Souma lo había amado a él, al maldito y abandonado. ¿Qué podría pensar de ello?

_**Aunque me gustaría pensar que lo que fue, volverá a ser...**_

No pudo evitar sonreír. Había sido tan tonto, como se lo había dicho Hatsuharu. Negándose todo este tiempo que sentía algo más que admiración por él. Pero ya era tarde, y su turno de sufrir. Miró el bosque y vio una figura conocida caminar entre los árboles hacia la "la guarida secreta" como solía decirle el pelivioleta y Honda-san al huerto.

No supo como o por qué, pero bajó de un salto el espacio que lo separaba del suelo. Había recobrado sus fuerzas, por arte de magia. Corrió hacia el lugar por donde había visto alejarse al pelivioleta con una sola idea en la cabeza. Aunque aún no estaba seguro de obtener un buen resultado, por lo menos sería más valiente que Yuki, y lo enfrentaría, aunque éste ya no lo recordase como antes.

Cuando llegó al huerto, notó a Yuki arreglando los desajustes que había causado la lluvia intensa de los días anteriores. Se le quedó viendo desde algunos metros, y se sorprendió al notar que tenía ganas de tocar su cabello, para ver si era tan suave como parecía.

Se sentía como una más de las niñatas que seguían al violeta por toda la escuela. Ahora entendía la felicidad que causaba una sonrisa de Yuki en ellas. Pero para él no habría sonrisas o sí? Había una sola forma de saberlo. Sin titubear más se acercó, sin evitar que el otro se diera cuenta de su cercanía.

_**Who do you need? who do you love? when you come undone?**_

_**(Can't ever keep from falling apart) Who do you need? who do you love?**_

_**When you come undone? (can't ever keep from falling apart)**_

Yuki elevó su vista y lo vio con algo de sorpresa.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?—**Preguntó Yuki mirándolo con frialdad. Kyo sintió esa mirada como un puñal, pero de igual manera, caminó un par de pasos más.

**-La lluvia destruyó tu huerto.—**Dijo como si nada, mirando las plantas.

**-Estás a salvo... -** Dijo Yuki.—**Pero ya crecerán de nuevo. -** Agregó mostrándole unas plantas de puerros.

Kyo no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió. Provocando que Yuki lo mirara con confusión, desviando su mirada hacia sus plantas.

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—**Pregunto Kyo. Yuki elevó sus ojos, sin entender.

**-¿De que hablas?**

**-Diablos, olvidé que no te acuerdas... —**Dijo Kyo, llevándose la mano a la cabeza con fastidio por ser tan baka.

**-Ya te volviste loco, gato.-** Dijo Yuki cambiando de lugar, alejándose de Kyo y volviéndose a encargar de las plantas.

**-Qué pensarías si yo te dijera, que le pediste a Hatori que te borrara recuerdos... —**Soltó Kyo hincándose frente a Yuki a unos metros, separados por sus plantas, con su cara seria.

Yuki dejó su trabajo y le quedó observando. Quizás era la explicación a sus lagunas... Sabía que había cosas que no podía recordar, aunque Honda-san le hablase de ellas. ¿Sería esa la explicación a esos vacíos?

**-¿Y que se supone que olvide?—**Preguntó como si nada, tratando de no ver los ojos brillosos de Kyo.

**-A mí.—**Respondió Kyo.

**-No seas ridículo. Te recuerdo. Eres Kyo, el gato estúpido que hace de mi vida un fastidio.—**Dijo mirándolo con frialdad.

**-Pero era algo más... olvidaste que me amabas.—**Agregó Kyo con tristeza en los ojos.

_**Who do you need? who do you love? (can't ever keep from falling apart)**_

_**Who do you love? when you come undone? (can't ever keep from falling apart)**_

_**(FIN, Theme)**_

**- Es lo único que se me ocurrió. -** Dijo Hatori cruzándose de brazos frente a Ayame.

**- Por lo menos es algo.** – Murmuró el peliblanco**.—De todas formas, no sé si el que lo sepa Kyo ayude en algo. Sabes muy bien que pensaría Akito de algo así, y que costos podrían traerle a mi hermanito.**

**- Y se supone que tú eres el del romance.—**Murmuró divertido Hatori, mirando la cara seria de su primo.

**-¿Amarte? –** Repitió Yuki poniéndose de pie con rapidez**.—¡No digas estupideces!**

Kyo lo miró con calma. Quizás había sido un tonto en decirle, pero tenía la esperanza de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Trató de acercarse al notar a Yuki concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

**-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!—**Dijo Yuki, sin mirarlo.

**-No lo haré.—**Respondió Kyo**.—Sólo quiero que sepas algo.—**Dijo echándose a caminar hacia el sendero.

**-No me interesa saber nada. ¡Ya vete!**

Kyo miró a Yuki.

**-Yo también te amo.—**Dijo, dándole la espalda al pelivioleta, tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía dentro de sí y las ganas de llorar de sus ojos.

No escuchó respuesta, así que se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta la casa. Ya tenía decidido. Tomaría sus cosas y se largaría.

Yuki cayó de rodillas en medio de su huerto, mientras sus manos apretujaban su pecho con fuerza. Muchas imágenes invadieron de golpe su mente. Y en todas estaba Kyo.

"_**Yo también te amo"**_

**-Kyo...—**Murmuró. Su cuerpo se había vuelto pesado nuevamente, y no podía ponerse de pie.—**Kyo...—**Murmuró por segunda vez, mientras sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía y caía sin remedio hacia delante, en medio de sus plantas.

Antes de llegar a la casa, Kyo se detuvo de golpe. Se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras la imagen de Yuki venía a sus retinas.

**- ¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa?...—**Sin saber la razón, se echó a correr nuevamente hasta el huerto en donde había dejado al pelivioleta hace menos de 5 minutos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del chico, al verlo tirado a todo lo largo en medio del huerto.

Se acercó y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Notó que estaba frío. Aún no estaba totalmente recuperado del resfrío, y si seguía así, nunca lograría mejorarse del todo.

**-Kyo...—**Murmuró Yuki desde su inconsciencia. El pelinaranjo se sorprendió, pero siguió caminando hacia la casa. Cuando llegó, Shigure salió a su encuentro.

**-¿Qué pasó?**

**-Creo que se desmayó... No lo sé... —**Dijo el chico gato, llevando a Yuki a su dormitorio.

**-Llamaré a Hatori.—**Dijo Shigure dejándolos solos en el cuarto. Kyo no podía dejar de pasar su mano por la frente del pelivioleta. Estaba asustado y contento de haber vuelto por él. Nunca se hubiera perdonado dejarlo solo.

**-Yuki... —**Llamó bajito, al notar que parecía volver en sí.—**Perdóname... ya no te molestaré más... **—Terminó de decir al ver que el chico lo veía con confusión. Kyo se puso de pie con la intensión de irse, pero una mano se aferró a su brazo derecho. Su corazón dio un salto. Miró al chico, pero éste tenía los ojos cerrados, y seguía recostado.

**-Perdóname tú... por ser un cobarde.—**Dijo Yuki mirando nuevamente al chico gato, que por un instante no comprendió sus palabras.

**-¿Yuki? ¿Ya recuerdas?—**Preguntó Kyo volviendo a sentarse al borde de la cama del de ojos violeta, con el corazón en la garganta y con sus ojos clavados en el semblante del otro.

**-Yo... yo... -** Trató de decir Yuki, pero los nervios no lo dejaban, mientras su mano seguía apretando el brazo del chico frente a él, y sus ojos se ocultaban bajo sus cabellos revueltos.

Kyo acercó su mano a la mejilla del chico, y pasó sus dedos por la suave piel, sin poder evitar sentir que en el pecho su corazón latía como queriendo explotar. No supo que decir, sólo sonrío. Yuki se incorporó con rapidez y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico gato, mientras no podía dejar de llorar. Era como sentirse libre por primera vez, sin temor.

**-Perdóname a mí, por no darme cuenta.—**Dijo Kyo correspondiendo el abrazo.—**Pero ya no debes sufrir, yo estoy aquí...**

**-Kyo...**

**-Siempre me ganas...—**Dijo mientras no podía dejar de acariciar la espalda del chico**.—Hasta en las cosas del corazón eres más rápido que yo... Pero no creas que porque ahora estamos unidos por un lazo fuerte, voy a dejar de lado mis intensiones de vencerte.—**Agregó riendo. Yuki le miró sonriendo.

**-Nunca dejaras de ser un Gato baka.-** Dijo tratando de no llorar.

**- ¡Oye!** – Le reclamó Kyo.—**Si no estuvieras enfermo, ya te habría retado a una pelea.—**Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

**- No me ganas ni cuando estoy dormido.—**Dijo Yuki cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado con indiferencia, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente.

**- Veo que nunca cambiaran**.—Dijo Hatori desde la puerta, con un semblante alegre..

**- Así es la juventud... —**Dijo burlonamente Shigure, que no dejaba de sonreír.

**- ¡Dónde esta mi hermanito!** – Se escuchó gritar desde el primer piso.

**- O no!—**Dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuki y Kyo.

**- Aya-san!** – Dijo Shigure con ojos de corazón, cuando vio al pelilargo aparecer en el pasillo.

**- Gure-san!**—Dijo Ayame tomando las manos de Shigure entre las suyas. Aunque el show no siguió, ya que Hatori les dio un golpe a cada uno en sus cabezotas, haciéndolos recobrar la seriedad, mientras Yuki y Kyo los miraban como si fueran bichos raros arrancados de alguna feria.

Yuki pareció mejorarse por milagro, y aunque las actitudes dispares de los chicos no habían cambiado en apariencia frente a los demás, si habían cambiado el brillo profundo de sus ojos.

Más de una tarde, el pelivioleta acompañaba en el tejado al chico gato, pasando el rato contemplando las nubes en silencio; o el neko, ayudando en la base secreta a Yuki, quien no volvió a sembrar verduras que no le gustaran al chico que le sonreía cada vez que sus miradas chocaban.

En la escuela nadie sospechaba que había algo entre ellos, ya que actuaban como siempre. No es que ocultaran lo que sentían, sino que se querían de esa forma. Les gustaba la rivalidad y las confrontaciones; tanto como las tardes en silencio que pasaban juntos ensimismados y contemplándose con cariño.

"_**No sé si lo que siento duré para siempre, pero de algo estoy seguro, que mientras mi corazón siga latiendo así por él no dejaré que vuelva a sufrir."**_

**- ¿En qué tanto piensas, Kyo?—**Preguntas mientras me miras. Como ya acostumbro, te sonrió.**—¿No me vas a decir?**

**- Pienso, en que hoy si te venceré.—**Digo levantando el puño en alto, en señal de victoria anticipada. Él sólo sonríe.

**- Ni en tus sueños, gato baka.—**Contestas echándote a correr hasta la casa, dejándome sólo en medio del huerto, aun con plantas entre las manos.

**- Oye! Eso es trampa!-** Dije soltando las cosas que tenía entre las manos y echándome a correr tras él.

"_**No sé cuando tiempo será, pero me gusta pensar que será para siempre. De todas formas, me conformo con que me sonrías, y me abraces. No hay temor, ahora. Quizás la maldición, si tiene algo de bueno..."**_

**-¡Alcánzame si puedes!—**Grito al escuchar que corre tras de mí. La entrada de la casa está cercana, ya puedo ver a Honda-san, haciéndome señas.

**-¡Yuki! ¡Kyo!-** Saluda sonriéndonos como siempre, más ahora que sabe que estamos mejor que nunca.

**-¡Es trampa!—**Gritas desde más cerca.

**-¡Tu puedes ganar Kyoooo!-** Grita Shigure que aparece por el pórtico, haciendo movimientos cómicos con las manos, como si fuera porrista. Pero es inútil, ya que ya llegué. Así que me paró junto a Honda-san y miro a mi neko corriendo hacia nosotros, entre fastidiado y cansado; pero al notar que lo veo, sonríe. Yo también lo hago en respuesta.

**- Es injusto... ¡Ni siquiera me avisaste!—**Seguía reclamándome, mientras Shigure le tiraba aire moviendo la manga de su Yukata en la cara de Kyo, que estaba aún recuperando el aliento.

**- Jajajaja... pero ya vez... no me ganaste...—**Dije.

**- La próxima vez, ganaré yo.—**Contesta agarrando uno de mis mechones tironeando de él con suavidad.

**- Nunca hay que pender las esperanzas.—**Contestó.

Shiguré ríe mientras Honda-san nos toma de las manos y nos lleva dentro de casa, donde tiene servida la merienda.

_**Es verdad... nunca hay que perder las esperanzas.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**DeathPulsion**_

_**Chile**_

_**2006.**_


End file.
